MerMan?
by supergeak
Summary: Crossover w/ Kingdom hearts.Au.Yaoi.Cloud is a merman and sora and roxas are his brothers. This is Gaeias twist on the little mermaid. Will the three of them find romance when jenova steps in instead of ursola? SZ,CS,ZC,SZC.RiSo.AkuRoku I suck at summarie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know if I should move this to kindom of Hearts or not...Whatever I'm not worried right now I hope you enjoy this. Feed back would be lovely. This was inspire by a pictre I saw on DA. Umm, ya it's funny that this completely left feild story came out before the one I've been working on for months. and I didn't do my homework and wrote this instead.

I'm sorry that this is unbeta'ed. And this story is Subject to moving into the mature catagorey. I just Am not sure how bad the swearing will be. I also don't know wether or not I will be writing lemons and such for this story. But I do warn you If I do they will not be on this site so be prepared for that.

**Mer...Man?**

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Birthday Sora/Roxas!!**

**By Supergeak**

"Come on Sora! We have to show up to our own Birthday party or Dad'll murder us!" Roxas screamed at the closed door in front of him. " I don't even know why he let you have a lock, this is ridiculous." The blond muttered darkly as he leveled it with a look.

"Stop looking at the door like it killed our mother Roxas!" Sora shouted back at Roxas. Sora paused before continuing and caught Roxas' indignant reply of 'I wasn't!'. " I don't want to go! I don't even know anyone there and neither do you Rox!" Sora's voice took on a pleading tone, " Why don't we go exploring! I want an adventure Roxas. Not Birthday cake. Come with me?" Sora ended his tirade with a drawn out whine.

Roxas gave the door an even more murderous look. "No. No. Definitely not. Nope. Nu-uh. Not this time. And you want to know why Sora? I'll tell you why. Cloud. You remember him don't you. Always looks like the world is about to tumble down around him? Chocobo head? Am I ringing any bells here? No? You promised him, remember this Sora? You _Promised_ him that _you_ wouldn't get us into anymore trouble."

"Well than we'll tell 'im it was your idea Rox!" Sora argued

" I did not just hear that. Sora get out of the damned room." Roxas shouted at his twin. He couldn't believe Sora sometimes.

"Oh, come _on_ Roxas you know how boring our Birthday is every year. And you know you always give in. And I always take the blame...So come on. We're a team. Rox. _Pleeeease?!_" Sora begged.

Roxas scoffed and rolled his eyes," Fine. But you're still taking the blame." he conceded. Only because he knew Sora wouldn't give up anytime soon. Only. _Really_. It had nothing to do with the old mermen who always hit on him. Nothing at all.

The flap of the door flew up (the doors in water are like those pullythings kinda the way a projection screen works In a classroom) and suddenly Roxas found himself with his arms full of Sora. "Oofh." Roxas weezed.

" I have everything packed. So let's go!" Sora practically squealed as he began swimming away. Roxas just shook his head and sped of after him. How he always got talked into these things he'd never know.

**XxX1 week agoXxX**

The breeze played gently through blond spikes as he watched the men leaving their ship. Blue eyes searched intently for silver hair, eyes darting around the docks Brunettes and blonds were all that greeted the disappointed cerulean eyes. A pale hand boredly flicked at blond bangs attached to wild blond hair, that always seemed to remind everyone of a Chocobo. Sighing The man shifted on his rock perch.

"Oi! What are ya doin' all the way out there?!" The blond whipped his head around to see a tall brunette standing on the beach up to his ankles in water. " Are ya stuck out there?!" The brunet had his hands cupped around his mouth.

The blond mildly panicked. "N-No... I'm fine. I'm a great swimmer...um, uh the view from here is...neat?" Cloud didn't shout...they were close enough that you didn't quiet need the volume that the brunet was using.

"No seriously kid. No need to be tough 'sallright if you need help." The brunet moved further into the water. And removed his shirt.

The blond was practically ripping his hair out in frustration. He was lucky with the way that the rock raised out of the water anyone on the beach couldn't see the long cerulean fin flecked with gold, that extended from his pelvis instead of a pair of human legs. But if this idiot continued on this heroic stint than cloud would be forced into a hasty retreat in which this man would probably think he had drowned and been swept away in the 'undercurrent'. The brunette was in up to his waste now.

"I'm Fine!" the merman shouted just barely holding back desperation. "Seriously I'm really good at swimming. I-I like to watch the boats coming in. You can see all sorts of different people from here." he spoke as he watched the young man , because he was definitely a man, pause and than he shrugged. Cloud heard something like 'I'm wet anyways' before he heard a splash and saw a shadow swimming towards him. "shit!" Cloud slipped into the water up to his waist.

The brunet emerged from the water making a face. The beaches right by the harbor were always murky and pouted. You could only see about two inches of yourself under it before the rest vanished. He looked around himself and noted that the blond had slipped back into the water. The brunet had spotted the boy on his way to the docks to make sure the ship was ready. Blue eyes were darting around seemingly looking for an escape rout. " You can swim." He stated with a smile.

"Of course I can!" The blond snapped at the man before him. He was a Fucking _Merman_ for crying out loud!...not that this man would ever know that. Amused chuckling reached his ears.

" What?" he asked indignantly. Though his expression barely changed and his tone only got a bit huskier from being flustered. His cerulean eyes danced with his emotions. He looked at the young man who's eyes still danced with mirth. He had wild almost raven colored hair, now that he was up close. And pale violet eyes...violet? Who in the world had purple eyes?! Continuing down he was well muscled and had a distinct feel of anyones older brother.

While the boy looked him over he returned the favor, wild blond spikes glowed in the suns rays. Long eyelashes cast gentle shadows over cerulean eyes and cheek bones, that were sprinkled with barely there freckles. A blank expression was painted across a pale, boyish, feminine face. With a gently sloped nose. The kid, who the brunet thought, was probably in his mid to late teens, looked like all he did was swim. The muscle definition that could be seen under the pale skin and the abs said much about his physical health. He probably worked on a farm...but he was to pale.

"I'm Zack." The brunette greeted and swam little closer placing one hand on the rock and holding the other one out to the blond.

Cerulean eyes stared at 'Zack' like he was a very dangerous sort of idiot. "I'm Cloud." cloud continued staring at Zack and every now and than his eyes would flicker down to the hand that was held out to him.

Zack retracted his hand awkwardly. "Um, so... you like people watching?" Zack asked in a friendly manner.

Cloud had to admit Zack had the second most beautiful voice on the planet. " Sort of, I like the perspective from hear." Cloud articulated gently.

Zack had to admit Clouds voice was probably _the _most beautiful thing he had ever heard and the second most sexy. " You—."

"ZACK!? You are supposed to be working!" A rumbling voice boomed from the beach. Long elegant sliver hair being tousled by the breeze.

Clouds eyes widened in recognition of the man he had been searching the harbor for years for.

Zack just rolled his eyes. "In a minute Sephiroth I'm talkin' to someone right now." Zack looked up at the frozen blond and smirked. The teen had been looking for Seph. Many people had crushes on the man. It was a little disappointing that this 'cloud' did as well. Zack evaluated the look on clouds face. It was more of a 'sucesse I have found him look' than an 'Oh my god I want in his pants 'cuz he's so sexy look.'. Therefore Zack deemed it innocent and forgivable. Zack purposely lowered his voice. " If you meet me in the same place at dawn tomorrow I can probably arrange for you to meet him."

Cloud blinked. " I...Could not do so Zack. I'm not really from around here...Besides I am not in the habit f using a persons company to get into another persons favor. It is against my morals and the way I raise my brothers. I am not one for being a hypocrite." Cloud s voice rolled over Zack sending shivers down his spine. " It would be best if you did not keep your friend waiting." Cloud murmurer.

Zack took one last examination of Cloud as a person. He had very good morals, was an older brother, to what Zack amused were two trouble makers who tried to twist the rules to get out of trouble. And Cloud was proud owner of some of the loneliest looking eyes Zack had ever seen. "Well then, I hope to see you again sometime cloud." Zack saw the flash of sadness, in clouds eyes that told him he would most likely never see this boy again. So Zack did what first came to mind. He leaned over and planted a kiss right on clouds lips. " This way you wont forget me, right?" Zack muttered against petal soft lips while looking into startled cerulean eyes.

Zack turned around and swam away. He didn't look back until he got to the beach and cloud was no longer in his line of sight. Zack figured that he had just ended up behind the rock. Sephiroth looked at him with distaste as the polluted water dripped from his soaked pants. "you smell awfull Zack. Who were you with?" Sephiroth asked with a bit of interest in his eyes.

"No one you have to be jealous of,"Zack teased, "just some blond I thought was drowning." Zack shrugged. Sephiroths' eyes widened and he looked out to where Zack had been but saw no one. He had been reminded of a faint memory of a blond boy he had failed to save out on the ref.

**XxXDawn of next day(with Zack)or six days before presentXxX**

The sky was painted a dull Grey, a rough wind swept through the harbor city of Junon as the royal ship settled it's passengers and went through the final preparations before setting of on it's journey to retrieve the prince.

The prince had been sent to overseas to meet a potential bride, a princess named Kairi. Prince Riku had sent word that he wished to be retrieved as soon as possible. And Zack being Sephiroths right hand was getting prepared to set forth and retrieve his companion and kings' younger brother and Riku's best friend Axel, who insisted on accompanying Riku on his venture overseas.

Zack stretched his hands far over his head. He tilted his head back and loosed a jaw cracking yawn. Then released various grumbles and groans about how ungodly it was to be up at this damnable hour.

As he approached the beach he looked off into the water,trying to spot a shock of blond. He was disappointed to see that the neither the rock or it's surroundings held any signs of Cloud. Disappointed Zack continued on his path to the ship awaiting him on the docks.

Cloud hovered covertly behind his favorite rock and watched as Zack scanned over the surroundings, supposedly in search of Cloud. Cloud had come out to catch a glimpse disspite the danger that it could have caused him. It pained Cloud as he watched Zack continue on with a slight frown set on features that were made to smile.

Cloud prayed to Shiva that Zack would have a safe journey to where ever it was that he was heading. And that the storm that the see was preparing for would hold off long enough for this man to be safe. The ships today were much faster than the ships of old that littered the sea floor. They could make trips in days that the old ships took months to accomplish. At the price of polluting the see at an alarming rate. Humans were so inconsiderate. And yet Cloud had met two that were not. And knew very well that his mother was not like the cruel polluting humans that he was told all humans had become.

Cloud watched Zack all of the way to his ship. It seemed as though he was the one the ship was waiting to board. They raised he walk the minute the Brunette had walked off of it and set about the last parts of departure.

As the sun peaked into the morning sun Zack looked off the Back of the ship Giving one last searching look for Cloud. He was pleasantly surprised when his eyes fell upon golden locks. The blond seemed to be watching the retreating ship. Zack smirked. Than brought his hands up to his mouth and shouted. "Goodbye Cloud!"

The blond started and inspected the ship more closely. Zack laughed and waved his hands around wildly. He continued even after Cloud lifted his hand and gave a meek wave. Even after Cloud was no longer in view Zack smiled goofily.

**XxXTBCXxX**

A/N: So did you like it. I hope it wasn't to bad. I think it's alright but hey thats me. Please read and review. I would love something constructive. I have a plot in mind. But it's subject to change with my whims. But loosely it will be the little mermaid...At least for sora. Because I'm cool like that. Ah enough talk press the button and review. 3


	2. Note from the Author

Dear reviewers, alerties, and favoriters,

I will be completeing this . End of story. That being said if you read my other fic then you will know my computer died again recently. Unfortunatly what this means for Mer...man? is that well all of chapter 2 has mystically disapeared...so as soon as I can i will rewrite my old work... now I will tell you this I have a new way of writing that will make this prosses take a bit of time. I write an outline of what i remember was written originally than i write out (on paper the chapter) Then I type up the chppy on my laptop editing along the way adding and subtrackting things trying to smoth the chap out. Thin I post. I suffer from hand cramps like a bitch It's why i used to only type...I'm sick of loseing all my good material...So now Please be patient I will hunker down and get this done.

That rant being done. I need me a beta.

That being said I love you all! if i didn't get to your review I'm sorry I tried to backtrack and reply to everyone...Now if you have any feed back or suggestions of characters and pairings you would like to see please feel free to let me know This story is all about you. The main pairings will be concrete but I love lots of side pairings and camios so feel free to bombared me with ideas and visions you've had of this story i want to hear them all.

I love you all lots.

Yours truely,

Supergeak


End file.
